kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukika
| birth_place = Shizuoka, Japan | height = 160cm | occupation = Singer, actress, model, voice actress | instruments = Guitar | genres = City pop | group_debut = Aug 31, 2016 (Real Girls Project) | solo_debut = February 11, 2019 | years = 2015–present (in Korea) | agency = ESTIMATE Entertainment (2019–present) Mole Entertainment (2016–2018) | associated = MIXNINE Real Girls Project | fandom = | colors = | website = yukika.kr | sns = }} Yukika (Korean: 유키카; Japanese: ユキカ) is a Japanese singer and actress under ESTIMATE Entertainment. She is a former member of the project girl group Real Girls Project. She made her solo debut on February 22, 2019 with the digital single "Neon". Career '2006-2016: Pre-Kpop' Yukika first came to known in Japanese media in 2006 as a 12-year-old nicomo model working for the teen magazine Nicola. In 2007, she became a member of the idol teen duo Choco & Mimi with former AKB48 member Masuyama Kayano. The duo released two digital singles together before disbanding sometime in 2008. For the next for years, Yukika was active as a voice actress in anime and several video games. She moved to Korea sometime in 2015.Kcrush: Interview with Yukika '2016–2018: Real Girls Project, MIXNINE' In 2016, Yukika passed the audition for the recruitment of the project girl group Real Girls Project and became one of the main members. She made her debut with the project girl group on August 25, 2016 with their debut digital single, "Dreaming". The following year, the members of Real Girls Project were featured as lead actresses in The Idolmaster KR, a South Korean television series based on the Japanese The Idolmaster franchise. Yukika was the only Japanese cast member in the show. In late 2017, she was a contestant on the survival show MIXNINE representing Mole Entertainment along with fellow Real Girls Project members SoRi, Youngjoo and Yeeun. She was disqualified in Episode 10, where she ranked #34.MIXNINE: Episode 1-10 Real Girls Project disbanded sometime in 2018. '2019–present: Solo debut with "Neon"' In early February, ESTIMATE Entertainment revealed that they had signed an exclusive contract with Yukika and she will be making her debut as a solo artist on February 22.Former Real Girls Project member Yukika to debut solo this month! On February 22, 2019, Yukika made her solo debut in Korea with the digital single "Neon". A limited physical variant was also released."Neon" physical single variant Yukika made her first comeback with the digital single, "Cherries Jubiles" on July 9, 2019.[MVYUKIKA(유키카) _ Cherries Jubiles(좋아하고 있어요)] On December 7, 2019, ESTIMATE released a teaser photo for an upcoming full album by Yukika set to be released in 2020.Twitter: Yukika to release comeback full album in 2020 Discography Digital singles * "Neon" (2019) * "Cherries Jubiles" (2019) Filmography Television shows * ChocoMimi (TV Tokyo, 2007) - lead role * THE IDOLM@STER.KR (2017–2018) - as Yukika * Hello, Stranger! (2018) - supporting role Television series * MIXNINE (2017–2018) - contestant Music video appearances * Sungtae - "Maybe We Found Love" Trivia * Her childhood dream was to become a celebrity. * Her nickname was Yukka (ゆっか) in Japan, but after she moved to Korea, it became Kika (키카). The reason behind this change is that 'Yoo' sounded too much like a Korean surname. * She wakes up very early in the morning. * She doesn't have a favorite color, but she likes red, light purple, pink and yellow. * She likes long dresses. * She has a pet dog. * Her hobbies are playing video games and visiting pretty cafes. * She loves to eat spicy food because it relieves stress for her. * Her ideal person is someone who thinks considerately of other people and works hard at what they do. She does not look at outer appearance because she believes once you get to like someone, they will be good-looking in your eyes. She is okay with anyone unless they are dirty and don't wash. * If she becomes successful in 10 years time, she would like to have more than 10 dogs and tour abroad, or open a pet-related business. * She wants to create more city pop music in the future. * Her role model is BoA. Gallery Real Girls Project Pingpong Game Yukika promo photo 1.png|"Pingpong Game" Real Girls Project Pingpong Game Yukika promo photo 2.png|"Pingpong Game" Real Girls Project Yukika cover relay promo photo.png|Real Girls Project MIXNINE Yukika profile photo (1).png|''MIXNINE'' (1) MIXNINE Yukika profile photo (2).png|''MIXNINE'' (2) Yukika profile photo (1).png|Profile photo (soloist) (1) Yukika profile photo (2).png|Profile photo (soloist) (2) Yukika Neon promo photo 1.png|"Neon" (1) Yukika Neon promo photo 2.png|"Neon" (2) Yukika Neon promo photo 3.png|"Neon" (3) Yukika Cherries Jubiles promo photo 1.png|"Cherries Jubiles" (1) Yukika Cherries Jubiles promo photo 2.png|"Cherries Jubiles" (2) Yukika Cherries Jubiles promo photo 3.png|"Cherries Jubiles" (3) Yukika Cherries Jubiles promo photo 4.png|"Cherries Jubiles" (4) Yukika Cherries Jubiles promo photo 5.png|"Cherries Jubiles" (5) Yukika Cherries Jubiles promo photo 6.png|"Cherries Jubiles" (6) Yukika Cherries Jubiles promo photo 7.png|"Cherries Jubiles" (7) References Official links * Instagram: ** Official ** Personal * Website Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:Soloists Category:Female soloists Category:Real Girls Project Category:Yukika Category:MIXNINE